The Golden Phoenix
by darkshadowmoon
Summary: Yami, Malik and Bakura want to be with there hikaris and will do anything to be with them now the goddess of love are going to help them the best way they can bring them back and fast before something bad happend to there Hikari's and will the god help
1. The Start

The Golden Phoenix

The Golden Phoenix

By: DarkShadowMoon

Paring: Malik & Marik  
2 Pairing: Yami & Yugi  
3 paring: Bakura & Ryou

setting after the Show ended

I don't own any of the characters

--Egyptian time--

The Pharaoh, Malik and Bakura stood near each other at the Pharaohs Palace with the same Issue to get back to there Hikari's again they missed there lights the ones that loved them no matter what they did there Hikari's loved them and that's why they are working together. Yami stood in front of the meeting table where Bakura and Malik sat waiting for him.

Bakura's eyes narrowed "well how are we going to get to them now we can't just say oh hey Ryou im sorry for the hell I put you threw while I was there please forgive me I missed you so much id do anything to be your friend and maybe more" he said sarcastically as he thought to him self silently 'I wish it was that easy though it would be so nice to see him smile and hug me with that cute blush on his face he looked so flustered when he was in the hospital after I beat him' he frowned sadly and covered his mouth.

Malik nodded and laid his head on his hand "he is right I mean we don't know how there going to react when where not there it could be disastrous. I love Marik so much but I don't want to hurt him or make his life hell all I want to do is tell him I'm sorry and id do anything to make him forgive me and id work for his love even if it means me dying" he said softly but serious his eyes showed the truth in his words. He smiled when he saw Yami and Bakura nod there heads but looked at Yami "so Yami what are we going to do about this Situation? But I have one more question why did you leave Yugi there when he said he did want you to leave?" he asked softly Knowing that The Pharaoh didn't know either.

Yami looked at Malik and Bakura in Sadness then turned back into his emotionless look "because I didn't know what I had before I lost it and now I want him back and I will do anything to have him even give away my thrown" he said softly. He pictured Yugi and him smiling with the millennium puzzle in there hands holding it together. "I don't know but I want to be with him so much it killing me and I know you two feel the same" he said gently.  
Soon as he said that The doors of the room opened showing a female that looked a lot like harpies lady wearing a dancer suit holding a mirror her eyes small and blue with long Dark blue hair "Hello Pharaoh I know a way so you can be with the one you love all of you can be with them I was sent to help you be happy" she said as she tangled her hand in her hair "but in return I want a Violin the one Seth played when he was in the water" she said gently.

Yami called Seth and looked at him "Seth for me will you give her your Violin please" he asked gently as he looked at Seth for a minute then looked at the Woman" May I ask your name" he asked softly. He was felt comfortable around the woman so did Bakura and Malik as he could tell.

The woman smiled "my name is Aphrodite" she said as calmly as ever and giggled" im helping you cause of your love for the boys your love is strong and let it lead you" she said as he mirror glowed and started a red circle that soon enveloped Yami, Bakura and Malik.

--Present time--

Yugi Marik and Ryou sat eating some ice cream in the park with seto and mokiba playing Frisbee Then a light filled the park and soon a splash was heard. Marik Yugi Seto Mokiba and Ryou then started to look around. Yugi walked to the lake and stared " Y-yami?" he whisperd


	2. The changes when you were away

**The Golden Phoenix**

**By: DarkShadowMoon**

**Paring: Malik & Marik  
2 Pairing: Yami & Yugi  
3 paring: Bakura & Ryou**

**Setting after the Show ended**

**I don't own any of the characters**

**--Recap--**

**Yugi Marik and Ryou sat eating some ice cream in the park with seto and mokiba playing Frisbee then a light filled the park and soon a splash was heard. Marik Yugi Seto Mokiba and Ryou then started to look around. Yugi walked to the lake and stared "Y-Yami?" he whispered  
--continuation--**

**Yami turned to look at Yugi and smiled "Yugi." he whispered he shot up out of the water and walked to yugi happily "my light" he whispered as he hugged yugi who was unwilling. Yugi struggled in the hug "Yami stop please" he whimpered slightly he was still trying to get over Yami after what had happened a year ago when his darkness left him to face the harsh cold world. Yami looked at Yugi with sad eyes and let him go "yugi…."he said gently as he stroked his cheek and saw Yugi flinched. Yugi walked back to Marik and Ryou who had there arms folded in disgust and anger.**

**Bakura looked at Ryou who had changed he couldn't tell if it was a bad thing or a good thing. Bakura's eyes traveled up and down Ryou's now toned body then he started to take the appearance in. Ryou was wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt and leather pants with silver chains hanging from them and black boots with red strings and then he looked at Ryou's hair it was black with red strips. Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes missing the light blue which was now dark with anger and hatred "Light?"He asked softly as he reached out to Ryou whose eyes narrowed and turned his head away.**

**Malik looked at Marik who was staring at them annoyed and looked at Malik with anger and hatred. Malik noticed Ryou's and Yugi's new looks but then when he looked at Marik new look he felt lost and upset his twin wasn't his twin anymore. Marik had longer now red hair with gold stripes and dark red eyes almost like his but darker and much more hatred then his eyes ever had in his life time but then frowned when he saw how Ryou wouldn't walk to Bakura "Marik….."He whispered sadly as he stepped close to Marik who took Yugi and Ryou's arms and jerked them back with a slight hiss.  
Seto blinked at the sudden weirdness of how this all changed he and Mokiba stayed away knowing this wasn't there place to be at the moment he had told Ryou , Yugi and Marik there were better with out they're darks, Seto looked at Mokiba to go call the Limo and Mokiba nodded and called calmly " This is Mokiba Kiba I want the Bus Limo ready Now" he said calmly yet coldly though his eyes danced with fire of amusement.**

**Yugi looked at Yami sadly "why are you here isn't evil away from the world already?" he said as he listened to Marik say "now its back" He nodded to that and sighed "Yami you should be in Egypt" he said as he turned around annoyed and angry.**

**Yami nodded and smiled "I came back for you Yugi I want to stay here with you" he said as he tried to walk to Yugi but Marik and Ryou stopped him standing in front of Yugi like they were guarding him " Yugi?" he whispered. He felt cold and alone then looked Malik and Bakura who were equally shocked.**

**Ryou smirked evilly and looked at them with anger in his eyes " you should have stayed away that what we all need not for you to come back and say oh we came back for you its been a fucking year" he said harshly enjoying the fast that Bakura was scared and sad 'the tables have turned eh now Kura let me show you the pain you sent me threw" He thought grinning as he stared at Bakura.**

**Marik giggled almost to sweetly "I guess you can tell we changed" he growled and started to walk to Malik" how do you like it **_**darkness or should I call you light now **_**"he whispered as he punched him in the stomach causing Malik to fall to his knees with shock and horror at how much strength Marik had put in the hit. Marik laughed and walked to Yugi and Ryou who were laughing " Yami's This is the pain you put us through" he called over his should "there will be more to come"he said calmly and coldly.**

**Bakura looked at him as he knelt beside Malik "Ryou what happened to you" he said sadly as he watched his Ryou smirk evily and walked to him then kicked him double time on his head "Welcome home Bakura"he heard as darkness took over him and he had passed out.**

**Yami looked at Yugi and tried to reach out but when he did Marik and Ryou took both his arms and kicked him under his feet letting him hit the ground hard and started to grind his face into the grass before walking to the limo and sat down.**

**Seto shook his head and help The Yamis into to the limo far away from the Tainted Light "did you have to be so rough with them?"he asked softly as he looked at Marik and Ryou who had nodded. Seto thought to him self 'this is going to be a long long night'**


	3. The dreams and Talk

****

The Golden Phoenix  
By: DarkShadowMoon

But before them a couple of three Malik Yugi & Ryou  
Paring: Malik & Marik  
2 Pairing: Yami & Yugi  
3 paring: Bakura & Ryou  
setting after the Show ended  
I don't own any of the characters

-Recap-  
Yami looked at Yugi and tried to reach out but when he did Marik and Ryou took both his arms and kicked him under his feet letting him hit the ground hard and started to grind his face into the grass before walking to the limo and sat down.

Seto shook his head and help The Yamis into to the limo far away from the Tainted Light "did you have to be so rough with them?" he asked softly as he looked at Marik and Ryou who had nodded. Seto thought to him self 'this is going to be a long night'  
--------------------------------------End Recap and to Bakura's dreams-------------------  
Bakura looked around (still unconscious) "Ryou where are you….cant we talk please I need you please" he called. Then suddenly Ryou appeared behind him "you called Light?" He said coldly his eyes sited with ice almost his hand showed a knife rolling in his hands slowly. Bakura's eyes widened at the knife "I missed you and I want to you to know that I love you a lot and I cant live without you" he said frightened at his lights eyes and the knife.  
Ryou laughed and stared at him "you make me sick what makes you think id love you back" he laughed harder and held the knife to his own neck" time for you to pay" he whispered before he cut his throat and fell to the ground a pool of red began to flow from his neck. Bakura cried and ran to Ryou but when he got close to him Ryou's body turned into blood, Bakura feel to his knees crying, he started to hear voices all around him "you killed me" the voices said in chorus over and over again. Bakura cried" NO I love you" he yelled.  
--------------------Mean while in Yami's Dream--------------  
Yami looked at his love and smiled "Yugi I love you i'm so sorry I left" he said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi giggled "oh Yami you should have said that before you left now it's to late i'm happy with Ryou and Malik" he said as he saw Malik and Ryou and ran to them happily "Yami I cant love you like I love them they protect me more that you could ever as not just from darkness but from them selves as well as from you. You killed me back then and they showed me a new light more then you would ever show me" he said softly his eyes gentle with happiness. 'Sorry pharaoh but I'm happy now even though I still love you I want to be with the men who loved me more than you can or could, they have been through the same hell as I went through'  
Yami looked at them "Yugi….I came back for you I-I need you in my heart" he whispered as he fell to his knees. Ryou grinned "he's ours pharaoh you lost him not just leave us be" he said calmly as he bend down and took Yugi's lips with his own.  
-------------------------------now to the Evil king Marik-------------------  
Marik looked at Malik "listen I know I did some horrible things to you…I'm sorry I know I don't deserve to even talk to you but I need to get this off my chest. I love you with all my heart and I don't dare hurt you again" he whispered as his eyes watered "you're my king I would do whatever for you I-I love you and I want to be with you and if you don't love me I will still care about you and I would do anything to take care of you" he said.  
Malik giggled and smiled "I loved you know but I'm happy with Yugi and Ryou and I wont leave them for a scum like you" his voice changed from soft to hard "you beat me you called me names you hit me being with you makes my skin crawl you're a bastard" 'take it like I took it pain and all now lets see you'  
Marik flinched and sighed" I know and I want to make that up please Malik I know in your heart that you still love me" he whispered then saw Ryou and Yugi kissing "what the hell ? Sence when was Ryou dating Yugi?" he asked in shock and feeling sorry for Bakura and Yami.  
Malik smiled at the two then he looked at Marik " actually Yugi is dating me and in my heart its saying to kill you and I might just do that" he said coldly then smiled at Ryou "and I'm dating Ryou who is also dating Yugi and we have special lovers" he said softly  
Marik stared "so all of you are dating each other" he whispered as tears ran down his eyes "I know you love me I can feel it and no matter what you say I will still love you and I know I can get you back so be ready" he whispered softly  
Malik laughed and a sword appeared "yeah right like id let you ruin the best thing in my life" he whispered his eyes sparkling with laughter and anger "good night" he said angrily as he swung the sword.  
Marik screamed and his head was cut clear off.  
________________WAKE UP ALL OF YOU! ______________________  
Mokiba screamed waking everyone "finally now let's get in the house I'm freezing" he said as he looked at Yugi with a smile he was now Yugi's age. Yugi laughed and looked at him with a soft smile "yeah we're up and where are we exactly?" He asked softly as his eyes caught Ryou's smile and hand in his hair. Malik laughed and kissed Ryou "stop that you know he shy when you do that and I just dyed his hair" he whispered and looked at his loves  
Seto looked at them and smiled 'stop guys your going to kill them more then they did you and I don't want to met that crazy hag goddess she is going to kill me and I want to hear her play that violin' "we're at my beautiful summer house and we're all going to hang out till we all can get along" he said boldly. Yugi whimpered "but set-set we all ready get along" he said softly as his eyes sparkled with humor. Mokiba rolled his eyes"yeah we know" he said softly as his eyes looked cutely at Ryou who smirked.


	4. The Truth and my loves&lovers

The Golden Phoenix  
By: DarkShadowMoon

But before them a couple of three Malik Yugi & Ryou  
Paring: Malik & Marik  
2 Pairing: Yami & Yugi  
3 paring: Bakura & Ryou  
setting after the Show ended  
I don't own any of the characters

-Recap-  
Seto looked at them and smiled 'stop guys your going to kill them more then they did you and I don't want to met that crazy hag goddess she is going to kill me and I want to hear her play that violin' "we're at my beautiful summer house and we're all going to hang out till we all can get along" he said boldly. Yugi whimpered "but set-set we all ready get along" he said softly as his eyes sparkled with humor. Mokiba rolled his eyes"yeah we know" he said softly as his eyes looked cutely at Ryou who smirked.  
--------------------------------------End Recap-----------------------------------------------  
Ryou laughed and smiled "yeah set-set we all get along when were in a car why not leave us in a car for about Sixty days and only three will come out alive" he said as his hand tangled into Yugi's hair, Yugi shivered 'god that feels weird when he does this but I like it a lot but its not like Yami's touch when he left' he thought then smiled and relaxed "wait till later "he whispered to Ryou who only smirked and nodded slightly. Yami looked around trying to act like he didn't notice the show of affection "so Seto how has everyone been since we all were away" he asked softly as his eyes looked so sad that seto had to try to breath. Seto sighed and nodded "yes Mia has her own hair solon and she married Joey, Duke has three kids with joeys' sister the kid's names are Valery, Samantha and Neiva. Raphael and me are dating been together for about Six months now yesterday was the anniversary. Pegasus is getting married to here is the shocker the freak with pink hair and Rose fetch. Lets see who am I missing…Noah has his own body he sadly looks a lot like me and Valon and Darts are married and have adopted Two kids. That's about it" he said calmly as he noticed mokiba was trying not to laugh at Marik Bakura and Yami's face. Mokiba snickered and laughed hard "*laughs* you guys have missed a lot of things while you were away" he said softly and opened the door slowly "come on guys it looks like it's about to rain" he said softly.  
Yami got out of the car and turned to help the others out but when he turned he saw that Ryou had gotten out of the car after him and was helping his Yugi out. Bakura got out of the car calmly and looked at the house "nice place Kiba as always hey wait how did you get" he looked shock when he had saw Kiba up in front of the house on the steps not in a suit then saw Raphael sitting next to Noah. Seto got out of the car and waved and Noah waved back "that's not me that's Noah" he said calmly as he saw Raphael smile at him he smiled back and happily started to walk to the house followed by the others.  
Noah stood up and walked to them "hey guy- why the hell is Yami Bakura and Marik here?" He said angrily he didn't like them after what Malik and Ryou had told him. Yami's eyes widened and looked down "we came back to talk to our lights" he said softly as his eyes sparkled with a sad light. Bakura looked at Noah "how do you know about us?" He asked softly as his eyes wide and looking at Kiba explanation. Noah glared and grabbed Yugi and Ryou towards him "I know cause Malik and Ryou told me all about all of you" he said calmly.  
Yami glared "how did you get your own body?" He asked as his eyes flashed red with annoyance. Kiba sighed and looked at them "come on let's go inside and sit down in the living room" he said softly as he walked with Raphael. Mokiba went into the living room while everyone sat down "we were in the lab and we had somehow got a hold of a disk with Noah in it"  
---------------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"SETO!!!" mokiba screamed from his room and Mokiba's door slammed open, Mokiba looked at him and pointed to the screen. There showed Noah's adult sleeping from at a now known location under there house "mm"he made a soft noise. Seto stared and glared "how did you get here" he took the disk out of the computer. Mokiba looked at his brother "Seto don't please he's our brother don't just discard him like our parents did us" he said holding his brothers arm. Seto looked at his brother and sighed "but he tried to kill us and take our bodies?" He said softly as he looked into mokiba eyes and sighed "fine but what are we supposed to do?" he said calmly. Mokiba smiled and nodded "I want to help him…oh I have an Idea remember how we made one of the computer cards come to life in my game?" he asked. Seto thought for a moment then nodded "Yeah we stick the disk in and we alter his body a little then we bring him to life" he said smiling. Mokiba grabbed the disk and ran down stairs to the lab Seto followed him slowly once in the lab Mokiba stuck the disk in and smiled seeing Noah again but this time fully awake "hi Noah" he said softly as he began to type away.  
Noah stared through the screen "What the Little brother, Seto?" he asked unfinished questions as he looked at Noah "you're here? Do you guys finally forgive me?" he asked looking down. Seto smiled a little "yes if mokiba does I do to as long as you never try to get rid of us again?" He said calmly as he rustled Mokiba's hair. Noah's eyes sparkled "Thank you" he said softly as he stared at them happily as he soon noticed that he looked older "Wow!" he stared at himself "What happened?" he asked softly. Mokiba shrugged and looked at him " no clue now stay still" he was typing Noah's hair changed brown a lighter brown then set's and his eyes turned dark green. Seto went to another computer and smiled "printing now". Noah's eye widened and soon appeared in the sleeping machine naked.  
------------------------------------------------End flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seto was laughing as Noah was turning three different colors red. Mokiba laughed "Noah aren't you glad I made it bigger then Set's?" he whispered into Noah's ear. Noah squeaked and ducked his head but nodded "yes yes I am now shut up" he whispered back softly. Raphael laughed and his cell phone rang he reached into his pocket and pulled it out "hello?" he answered. Alistair was on the other line "hey Raph me and the others want to catch up were actually on our way Mokiba invited us" "okay ill see you soon then Ali". Seto stared and tilted his head "what's going on?" he asked gently as he somehow had got his hand into Raphael's hair.  
Noah noticed Yugi's eyes on him and blushed "what Kitten?" he asked softly as he stared into Yugi's eyes. Yugi laughed" I love it when you call me that and you know?" he said as he played with his five golden lockets that were dangling by his neck. Noah grinned "yeah I know why do you think I call you that I mean your face turns three different colors and might we add its fun to make you squeak" he said as he poked Yugi's side making Yugi jump and squeak loud. Raphael laughed as Malik tackles Seto "mine all mine" he laughed as he held on to him and tickled him and Raphael laughed and began to help tickle his love. Seto yelped and laughed "What the hell?! Malik get your hand away from there! Yugi help me!" he called for help but nobody did. Yugi shook his head and laughed "you're on your own Seto" Mokiba tackled Yugi and Noah helped with the touchier "ah help hey Mokiba I don't think that's a safe place to lay your hand!" he screamed and Noah covered his mouth "MMM". Noah laughed and smiled at mokiba "you know this would be considered Rape if he was naked?" He said eyes sparkling. Mokiba grinned "shall we make this rape because knowing are dear Yugi he wouldn't say no" he said laughing sitting on Yugi's legs. Yugi laughed "I would considered this rape well somewhat cause i'm being tortured" he said loudly and happily. Raphael moved off seto and pickled Malik up "well we did a number on him" he said chuckling. Seto looked at him and glared at him "Wait till later" he said calmly and smirking at the same time knowing that mean he felt playful. Malik laughed and went to Ryou who watched the whole seen and was laughing his ass off and Malik kissed him softly making him stop laughing an immediately and groan. Bakura sighed he noticed that his light was the one in control or was the one who would get pleased if wanted " Seto are me Yami and Marik sharing the same room cause I would like it if we all did" he said calmly. Seto nodded "yes you are as well as Noah you stay with Mokiba, Raphael you're with me, Yugi, Ryou and Malik your together."He said calmly taking precaution. Yugi smiled and nodded "alright as long as I get to have what I want for dessert" he said with a smile as he was still on the floor with know laying beside him and Mokiba in Yugi's lap.

Can you guess who are the secret lover's to the threesome there are five? And no flames please


End file.
